Fine With Her Either Way
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 4x05 following Damon's honesty with Stefan, Elena has a disturbing vision of blood. Terrified and not sure what to think she calls the only Salvatore that can understand. LEMON


_a/n: I really loved this scene. I thought it gave Delena fans hope after the crap the first few episodes put us through. This love triangle is so push and pull and we're all so desperate for any hint or sign they are truly meant to be together, so naturally I loved this moment. _

_Of course, at the same time across town, Elena is going through her first 'sight' experience after killing the Hunter. I really couldn't see her dealing with this alone, even if the writers did it that way._

Damon watched Stefan take a sip of the drink. He wanted to make things clear between them, make himself clear. It had been yet another hard day in the town of Mystic Falls and he'd seen something he wished he hadn't. Seen something he wished he could take back. _You told me to kill him, so I did. _Elena's words rang through his head and he grimaced, the guilt plaguing him. "Answer me one thing." He said, looking Stefan right in the eyes. "Why do you wanna cure her?"

Stefan shook his head. "What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one. Do you wanna cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be? Or because you can't love her if she is one?"

Stefan's face fell slightly and Damon knew he'd struck the right button. "I'll always love her, but she'd not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be."

Damon nodded, the 'I told you so' dance going full out in his mind. "Well if I'm going to ride this fairytale to the end I want to be clear about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm find with her either way brother." Damon took a few steps toward Stefan, not sure if he wanted to comfort him or assert his dominance. "So if I do this, I'm doing it for you."

The whiskey burned pleasantly down his throat when he sipped it, and with nothing more to say he turned, leaving Stefan's bedroom.

* * *

Elena sat at her desk, finally ready to write again. She'd become a different person since she'd last picked up the pen, done things she could never imagine herself doing. It wasn't that she wanted to document it exactly, just that she needed to get a grip on what had happened today. She could have lost everyone; her brother, Matt, April, Stefan and Damon. They all could have died because of Connor, and she'd saved them all. But she'd saved them by taking a life, a life that could have been spared if she had just kept control over herself. _Dear Diary, today I did the thing I was most afraid of; I lost control. I killed someone. I used to think that the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you love- but I was wrong. The worst feeling is the moment when you realize; you lost yourself. _

Two drops of blood hit the paper, stopping her from writing. She felt more drops on her hand and felt for a nose bleed. There wasn't one and she was confused. Then she smelled it, sensed it behind it. The blood trail began a foot from her chair, guiding her toward the bathroom door. She stood, noticing the blood hand print above the knob, her heart pounding in her chest. Was Jeremy hurt? Was Matt? Who could have lost all this blood? Why hadn't she heard a scream? Her fear through her mind into over drive as she imagined a hundred different scenarios. Slowly she approached the bathroom, pushing open the door and taking in the scent of more blood.

She flicked on the light, freezing in place as she took in the sight. The blood was everywhere. It looked like a bad horror movie. Carefully, Elena stepped in; looking around but she was alone. If anyone had been in here they were long gone. Who could get far with all this blood loss? Why was the smell not affecting her? Why was it not making her hungry? She turned then, looking into the mirror and her heart stopped in her chest. She felt her breath catch as she saw _KILLER _written in blood on the glass. She tried to back up, to get away from it but she slipped on the puddle of blood on the floor, falling back into her. Her hands went out to break her fall and she looked down.

The blood was gone, like it had never been there at all. She pushed herself up, looking into the mirror. The bloody letters were gone to, the only thing she saw was her reflection. Her heart began thumping in her chest again. There was no blood on her hands, and the scent was completely gone. She ran out of the bathroom, grabbing her phone from the bedside table and hitting the speed dial number for Damon. She didn't even thing about calling Stefan, he would never understand. Not that she understood herself what was going on.

* * *

Damon had just settled in bed when his phone rang. He let one eye pop open, glaring at the contraption. He could ignore, easily close his eyes again and wait for the ringing to stop. But it was Elena's ringtone and he couldn't ignore her. With a curse he reached for the phone, nearly knocking it to the floor. "Hello?"

"Damon?" she sounded panicked, out of breath, terrified.

"Elena, what is it? What's wrong?" he sat straight up in bed, already throwing the blankets off.

"Help, I…I need your help."

"Where are you?" he grabbed his jeans from the floor, tugging them on with one hand and searching in the dark for his shirt with the other.

"Home…I'm at home."

He could hear the tears in her voice and stepped into his boots, not bothering to lace them up. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry Damon." She ended the call and he ran out the door.

* * *

Elena was sitting in the corner of her dark room, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around her legs when Damon found her ten minutes later. He flicked on the light, looking around and sinking to his knees in front of her. "What is it? What happened?"

"Blood." She cried, her hands her lips trembling. "So much blood."

"Shhh." He pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently. "I'm here, it's okay."

"Where did it come from Damon?" she sobbed, clutching his jacket tightly. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know." He looked around the room, seeing nothing out of place. There was no blood on her, and he couldn't smell any in the air. "Come on." He whispered soothingly, pulling her up into his arms. He set her down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her, brushing her hair back from her face. "I'll go check on Jeremy. Make sure he's okay."

"Don't go." She grabbed for his hand in the dark desperately, pulling him back. "Jeremy's okay. It wasn't him. I think…I think I imagined it."

"Okay." He sat next to her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm right here. I won't go anywhere."

"Damon," she whispered his name, her fingers still tightly laced through his. "Damon I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not crazy. I promise." He leaned close, pressing a kiss to her forehead and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. She held on so fiercely he was afraid to let go incase she would fall apart if he did. "Take a deep breath Elena."

She did, inhaling his scent and closed her eyes. She focused on his arms around her, on how safe she felt now that he was here. Slowly, the fear receded just a bit. It was still there in her mind but it wasn't in front of her eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

"It was your first kill Elena. You're just upset."

"Did you have visions after you killed the first time?"

He hesitated. "Well…no…but I did have nightmares for a very long time. Maybe you were just sleep walking."

She nodded, not necessarily believe it, but liking the answer enough for now to go through with it. Still she held him tight against her, even when he went to lay her back down against the pillows. "Stay with me, all night? In case the dreams come back?"

He hesitated, his eyes searching hers. "Maybe I should call Stefan."

"No." she shook her head, clutching his hand. "Please, I don't…I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay." Damon patted her hand and stood up, removing his jacket and laying it on the chair. "Move over then, you know I hog the bed."

She couldn't help it, she smiled just slightly, letting his presence distract her from the fear. The moonlight shone in through her window and she pulled her knees up to her chest again, hugging herself as she watched him undress. His fingers worked over the buttons of his shirt quickly, but his eyes never darted towards her. When he climbed into the bed she curled up next to him, right up against him with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. His fingers went back to her hair, his free hand covering hers. "Thank you." She whispered, feeling the trembling finally leaving her hands.

"Anytime." He kissed her hair, squeezing her tight. "Try to sleep. I'll watch for monsters."

* * *

An hour later Elena still wasn't asleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the blood covered floor and the word written on the mirror. She shivered, burying her face in Damon's neck. "I feel like a five year old, waiting for the Boogeyman to jump out of the closet." She whispered, waiting for him to laugh at her.

"What can I do Elena?" he asked, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Distract me, tell me a story, kiss me. I don't care."

He didn't miss a beat, ignoring her on purpose. "We can go downstairs, watch a movie or something. It might help to get you out of this room."

"Damon." She pressed up on her elbow. "I just told you to kiss me."

"You're upset Elena, and you're scared. I'm not going to take advantage of that."

"It's not taking advantage of me if I ask for it."

"That doesn't make it right either."

She pushed up fully so her hands were pressing down in the mattress and she could glare at him. "Damon Salvatore, I am asking you to kiss me. I'm not scared, I'm terrified about what is happening to me but we can't do anything about it till morning anyway. If you want me to sleep then you are going to have to find a creative way to distract me long enough so I can calm down. I called you because I trust you, because I knew you would understand. So understand this; I want you to kiss me."

She was infuriating, but he grabbed her and pressed his lips to his partly just to get her to shut the hell up. There was no tongue, no teeth just closed mouth against closed mouth hard. When he pulled back it was his turn to glare. "There! No go to sleep."

"You can do better than that." She whispered, her body no longer focused on the fear that had been keeping her adrenaline up. This was a whole new kind of awake. "I know you can."

"Elena." He put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her down onto her back. Her knee came up and she wrapped her leg around his, pressing him close to her and rubbing up against him. "I mean it, stop."

"Why?" she wrapped her hands on his chest, gently grazing her nails over the hard muscles.

"If you don't stop I won't be able to control myself. It's hard enough being so close in this bed with you, wanting to comfort you. I'm trying to do the right thing here. Why are you making it so hard for me?"

"Because, you're here and I need you. I need you to make me forget about everything bad for a little while. Forget I can't sleep, forget I'm a vampire, forget that most of my family is dead. I only want to feel, not think and you have this way of clearing my mind."

"So that's why you called me over here? To use me for sex?"

"No." she shook her head. "But that doesn't mean we can't take the opportunity. Can you honestly say you don't want me?"

Damon sighed, his muscles relaxing slightly. "I could never say that."

"Then help me."

He groaned, wishing he could strangle her. "Why do you make it so hard to be the good guy sometimes?"

"Why can't you just be bad when I want you to be?" she teased, reaching between them and dipping her hand into his boxers. "You're the one that got in my bed with no pants on."

"You're the one that invited me into your bed." He lost his voice as her hand wrapped tightly around him and he started moving into her touch, needing more friction, more heat, more of her.

"Feel that Damon? Feel the world slipping away? There is nothing here but you and me. Make me feel like that. Make the world disappear for me."

He hooked his fingers into her sleep pants and dragged them down her legs, taking her panties with them. "Remember, you asked for this."

Neither of them spoke again, they didn't need to. It wasn't just her that needed comforting after all. Damon crushed his lips to her, letting all the pent up frustration and lust and love into it. She was right, the world did melt away when he was with her like this. She broke the kiss, maybe needing the distraction, maybe needing to take more of him in. Her lips trailed down over his chin and down to his neck. She could smell his blood beneath the surface, could remember how incredible it tasted. He didn't seem afraid that she would lose control with him, even when they both heard her fangs slip out and into place. His followed soon after, just another sign that they aroused each other too much to resist this. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

She'd seemed so innocent, so child like when he'd got here that he had almost forgot she was a women; one with needs at that. Her vampire emotions had her spinning out of control. Her fear became anxiety and that became terror. Her need for comfort became loneliness and that became desperation. Then the terror and the loneliness combined with the lust and the need for touch which turned her into a out of control hormone that needed an outlet. And Damon was more than happy to be her outlet. It wasn't just her emotions that were heightened after all. She may be a newborn vampire with fleeting control over herself while Damon had, had decades to learn to control his thirst and his feelings, but if he didn't concentrate, if he let go like he did with Elena he went right back to being out of control and it was an incredible feeling.

He could deny her nothing, especially when it was something that she wanted just as desperately. Sitting up slightly, Elena pulled her shirt over her head displaying her breasts for him. Damon's greedy eyes took the sight in, his hands reaching out for them, committing the feel of them to his memory. "Damon." She sighed his name, gasping when he flicked his thumb over one nipple.

She cried out in pleasure and he captured her mouth in his, trapping anymore sounds. It would do no good to have Jeremy come in and check on her. Damon made quick work of his boxers, crawling back up her body with hot, open mouthed kisses. Her hands moved up to frame his face, desperate for more contact as he slipped his hands beneath her and lifted her up. "Fuck." He whispered as he slid into her, never feeling more at home in his life.

She'd called him over here to save her, but as they adjusted to the sensation of being with each other like this, he came to the realization once again that she was his savior. He would never grow tired of this feeling, and he knew for sure now that he would never be able let her go again. Whether she knew it or not, she belonged to him, just as he belonged to her. "So good." She murmured into his neck as they moved together. "Don't stop."

He didn't, he couldn't have even if he wanted to. It all felt too incredible. The timing was off, it was all wrong but he couldn't help himself. And neither could she. They moved together, in sync, off balance didn't matter as long as he was inside her and she kept making that noise. He watched as she clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He let his weight drop to his elbows, leaning close to listen to the screams of pleasure in the back of her throat. "Cum for me Elena." He whispered, moving just a little bit faster.

Her hand dropped away from her mouth as he held tight to both his shoulders, meeting him beat for beat. As a human she'd been beautiful, an incredibly fragile doll, but now she could give as good as she got and for the first time he saw how truly alive she was. With everything she'd been through, everything she was going through now, even tonight she could still let go and live in the moment. "Oh Damon." His name was barely audible on her lips but he heard it, loved it and when she gasped it again he went over the edge with her.

* * *

The clock on Elena's bedside table read 1:37 am and he shook his head. "You really need to get to sleep now."

She'd just managed to catch her breath, but found her strength still wavering off far in the distance so she resisted the urge to lift her head from his chest and look up at him. "I can barely move. Maybe I'll just die here."

He couldn't help smirking, proud of himself for rocking her world, amazed by her that she'd taken it. Then the sick, sad realization hit him and made her look up himself. "There is no going back Elena. You know that right?"

She nodded, cuddling up to him. "I knew that when all I wanted after the nightmare was to hear your voice, feel your arms around me."

"What are we-"

She put her finger to his lips, shaking her head. "If that sentence ends with 'going to tell Stefan' I don't want to hear it right now. That can be figured out in the morning, along with my dream. For now, just hold me."

Damon knew it was not that simple, but her eyes were finally closing and she looked the calmest he'd seen her in days, so he let go and wrapped his arms around. "I'm right here." He whispered, feeling her lips press to his chest lightly. Maybe it could be that simple…maybe that was why he'd let it happen. Maybe all they'd needed was one night to let go for both of them to realize there was no fighting this. Either way, it would have to wait until the morning, and he didn't want to miss sleeping with the girl he loved.

_a/n: coming in the next scene to shot fic; Elena tells Damon she broke up with Damon (following the ending of 4x06), because I really hate that it was Stefan he heard it from first._

_Then…after that we have the fics for 3x07 & 3x08! The real Delena sex!_


End file.
